Again
by TearStar
Summary: Kyouya is bothered by his feelings for Tamaki, and now, he is fed up and decided to confess. but it's Tamaki he's confessing to, it is not that easy...


Again

**Again**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club…

**14**

The sun's rays fought its way into a curtained room filled with Beethoven music coming from a classy record player. The said music making a great soundtrack for the moving blonde inside…

"What should I wear today?" –Tamaki asked himself, passing by the wide array of clothes in his walk-in closet.

Kyouya had just called him, asking him to come over. The shadow king didn't say what they'll do or something, but Tamaki said yes anyway…

"Come to think of it… it's been a long time since Kyouya and I spent a day alone… Oh…"

The thought made Tamaki miss Kyouya suddenly. He didn't notice they were too busy on the Host club and ended up forgetting a good alone-time-with-my-friend day.

After minutes of dressing up, Tamaki promenaded downstairs with his hair swaying along.

"I need a chauffer." –He called out.

"I don't think you need one sir. Kyouya-sama sent a car and a chauffer for you already… they're waiting outside." –maid

"Oh! How unexpected of Kyouya… Well, I should be going."

The housemaids bowed goodbye as Tamaki walked out the mansion and into one of Ootori limousines.

**14**

"Suou Tamaki… he's an idiot, I know… typical French guy who's got the typical Japanese things adoration from kotatsu to ninjas… loud, drama queen… but I love him… Huh!" –Kyouya let out a sharp breath; shaking his head on his thoughts.

"How did I fall for this idiotic guy anyway?"

Kyouya took his eyeglasses off and lay for a while. He thought back on the days, or rather, his and Tamaki's days…

He remembered the day he first met Tamaki. Greeting him with hand out and big bright smile; remembering again how his stomach fluttered on the sight. Then the blonde just kept on following him, dragging him along on any idiotic thing he thought. Idiot. That's what Tamaki was for him. Just that. Just someone he befriended because his father asked him to. But the said idiot's words pierced through him. Telling him to be someone better than his brothers: himself.

'_Let's put up a club. Join me, Kyouya!_'

Kyouya opened his eyes, sat up and wore his glasses again.

"Idiot."

Kyouya looked at his bedside table, taking in the picture in a frame: him, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, Honey, and Haruhi. All of them, different persons came together in a club, put together by a blonde guy… Kyouya doesn't know if Tamaki knows it, that he helped all of them be themselves… be free.

Kyouya blushed and remembered he had called up Tamaki to come over. He planned earlier this day that he would tell the king about his feelings…

"W-Wait… how will I… what will I say?... how should I start? Shall I say it the moment he steps in the room?" –Kyouya stuttered as he paced back and forth across his room.

"Mommy!" –then suddenly Tamaki busted in his room.

"A-Ah, Tamaki." –Kyouya composed himself.

"Hey! It's such a miracle! You're awake early." –Tamaki sat on Kyouya's bed.

Kyouya faced to the side a little, thinking how he would begin… he knows himself; he's not the verbal type of guy. Talking is not his forte, unlike Tamaki. But today, he would overcome himself and speak.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Uhm… I want to tell you something…"

"Is that why you called me over?" –Tamaki stood and stepped a little closer to Kyouya.

"Y-Yeah…"

"What is it?"

"Tamaki-"

"Yeah?"

"I-I… Tamaki, you see-"

"I don't see anything, Kyouya."

"Will you shut up for a while and let me talk?!"

"O-Ok…" –Tamaki sat back on the bed.

Kyouya took in a deep breath and tried again.

"You see, Tamaki… we've been friends for a long time now and… I loved it… However, I always saw you as differently… your company is always precious to me. You see-"

"Kyouya! There's fireworks! I think there's a commoner's festival! Let's go there!!"

"Eh-Tamaki?!"

…And Kyouya was dragged out of the room. Moments later, he realized he's in a commoner's carnival.

"Kyouya!!" –with a certain Tamaki leaping up and down on his side.

'_Why did I love this guy, again?_' –Kyouya doubted.

Tamaki dragged him into various commoner's carnival rides and booths until Tamaki got tired and decided to rest on a bench.

"Oh… that was fun, don't you think, Kyouya?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh yeah, you were telling me something a while ago. What is it?"

"Uhm… Ok. Well, as I was saying…" –Kyouya looked away from Tamaki and gazed at his feet. "You see… we've been friends for a long time now. And I enjoy your company very much… I enjoy being around you. I adore you… I-I… I love you, Tamaki."

There… he said it, at last… Kyouya swallowed and looked at Tamaki… Only to find out he's alone on the bench!!

"Mommy!!" –Tamaki called out to him.

"Eh?!" –Kyouya saw him over at the cotton candy stand. "H-He didn't… listen." –Kyouya fell off the bench.

"Oh! Kyouya! Are you alright?" –Tamaki came over.

"Y-Yes… I think."

"I bought us cotton candy!" –Tamaki presented him his share.

Kyouya looked at the single-order cotton candy for him, and at Tamaki's triple-order cotton candy.

'_Is this fairness?_'

"Hmn! Now I know why Honey-senpai likes these… Oh, what were you saying, Kyouya?"

"…Nothing."

"Oh come on, I just got excited for the cotton candy and left."

"…" –Kyouya kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, mommy's mad at daddy…" –Tamaki moved away and sulked in his little dark corner.

Kyouya looked at him for a while and decided to swallow his pride; he loves this guy anyway… he walked over and raised Tamaki on his feet.

"Alright alright… I'm not mad at you."

"Oh thank God… so, continue, Kyouya!" –Tamaki said, looking really eager to hear what Kyouya has to say.

"You promise you'll listen?"

"Of course, mommy! Promise. Cross my heart."

"Ok… Just sit there. Don't go anywhere." –Kyouya looked at his feet again. "You see… Tamaki, you're my first friend, ever. And… Tamaki?" –Kyouya looked at Tamaki, checking if he's still there.

"I'm listening."

Kyouya sighed on seeing Tamaki still there. At last, this is it. This is the moment. Kyouya took in a deep breath and…

"…I love you, Tamaki."

Kyouya sat there and closed his eyes; waiting for a dramatic response from Tamaki… or even a disgustful slap on his face… but nothing came. He looked up and saw Tamaki not on his seat, again…

"Grr! Where's that blonde??"

"Are you alright, little girl?" –Tamaki's voice from afar.

Tamaki kneeled and tended on the girl's wound on her knees.

"Uhuhu…Mommy!!" –the girl cried out.

"Hush my sweet little lady. We'll look for your mommy. But for the meantime, we'll have your wounds treated ok?"

**14**

Tamaki took the girl to the carnival's clinic, thank goodness they have one there. He assisted her out of the clinic, holding her hand.

"Where did you last saw your mommy?" –Tamaki sweetly asked.

"Huhu… I-I by the Ferris wheel…"

"Oh, stop crying now. Ok, you could have my cotton candy."

Tamaki gave the girl his cotton candy and they started roaming the carnival, looking for the lost girl's mother. After an hour of looking, the girl suddenly screamed out and freed her hand out of Tamaki's…

"Mommy!!" –she cried out, running towards a worried mother.

"Oh, my little girl!!... Are you the one who found her?"

"Yes, madam." –Tamaki answered.

"Oh… thank you so much! So very very much! Your mother must be really proud of you."

"Mother…" –Tamaki remembered his own mother then his other 'mother' "Oh no! Mommy!!"

Tamaki ran back to the bench where he left Kyouya, but Kyouya's not there.

"Oh no… I'm so dead… Kyouya!! Kyouya!"

Tamaki anxiously roamed every booth, ever corner of the carnival; worried to death he lost Kyouya. His feet carried him to the Ferris wheel and saw Kyouya sitting on a bench near it, alone.

"Uhm…" –Tamaki slowly approached Kyouya. "K-Kyouya? I'm sorry… I left 'coz I saw a little girl tripped and learned she's lost so I-"

Kyouya stood from the bench, with his gaze still on the floor. Then he suddenly raised his arm. Tamaki closed his eyes and turned his head away, expecting it as a punch. Instead of a painful hard punch to his cheek, he felt a refreshing soft wind from what felt like a small fan.

"Let's ride the Ferris Wheel." –Kyouya invited.

Tamaki opened his eyes and saw two tickets in Kyouya's hand. "Sure!"

So they patiently waited on line to board the Ferris wheel with Kyouya awkwardly silent; thus scaring Tamaki so much.

'_He's definitely mad at me… I bet he wanted me in one of those private carts to beat me up!!_'

Kyouya glanced at Tamaki from the sides of his eyes.

'_I bet inside this cart, you won't be able to go anywhere else… and finally, you would hear what I have to say… what I so wanted to tell you for a long time now… Tamaki…_'

Truth is, the last 'abandonment' of Tamaki of him is forgivable. He knew Tamaki helped a little girl. He saw it all. He was there, watching from a distance. Watching Tamaki from a distance like he always do… seeing how kind of a person Tamaki is. Can't help but care for other people…

'_Maybe that's what made me love him…_'

…They boarded their cart now and were slowly getting pulled up. A few more minutes passed and they were moving round and round. They rode the Ferris wheel silently. No one looking or speaking to one another. Kyouya waited for the sun to set before he began confessing, again. This day had been long. Longer than Kyouya could take. He waited for their cart to sit at the zenith of the wheel, with the soft sunset light showering at them. Then he reached out for Tamaki's hand. He learned a lesson today, long speeches don't do good on Tamaki, so he decided it to just be a short one. The summary of all his feelings for Tamaki. Holding Tamaki's hand beneath his palm, he began again…

"Tamaki… I love you."

…Seconds passed then he felt Tamaki's head on his shoulder. Kyouya blushed…

"D-Do you love me too, Tamaki?" –He asked.

He looked at Tamaki and saw that… the blonde is asleep!

"Eh?! Again??" –Kyouya clenched his teeth and sulked.

'_Goodness!! … Ah I guess I'll just try again tomorrow._' –Kyouya gave today up.

Kyouya's posture stiffened from what Tamaki's murmuring in sleep…

"Hmn… I love you, Kyouyahh… I love you… love you…"

Kyouya smiled and promised himself "I'll definitely try again tomorrow…"

Wakas

**14**

**TearStar:** Done. Finish. First TamakiKyouya fic of mine… I wanted it to be funny… though I don't think it came out that way… did it?


End file.
